


Questionable Ties

by antigrav_vector



Series: Spiraling Ever Upward [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: The aftermath of Clint's visit. Bucky is left reeling a bit, and Steve tries to get him settled again.





	Questionable Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.
> 
> So, here is the next installment of my Happy Steve Bingo series (a college AU of my OT6 fic series [Like trying to stop an avalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/series/380455)). There will be a lot of poly in upcoming installments, so if that's not your thing, beware.
> 
> Square: "I never throw the first punch!"

Despite their rough start, Clint had turned out to be an entertaining sort of guy.

Bucky had waited until Clint left, stuffed full of pizza and taking Lucky with him, before he'd told Steve about the Adventure that ordering the pizza and bringing it back had become.

"I'm convinced he's in a feud with the goddamn Russian mob, Steve," Bucky muttered, staring at the inside of their front door as though he could see right through it. "Damned tracksuits we're following us for the better part of an hour, just watching and looking threatening."

Steve shrugged. "As long as they only watch, that's not anything we can call the cops about," he pointed out.

"I know," Bucky replied, sounding like he wished they'd done something that he could have reacted to. "You know what Clint told me? Ballsy bastard up and claimed he 'never throws the first punch'. Who even says that? About the fuckin' _mob_?"

Steve was glad the alleged mobsters hadn't done anything that Bucky could've reported. That could've easily been worse than doing nothing. The guys might not be part of the mob, but if they were, it was practically guaranteed that they'd have a mole in the precinct somewhere.

And, perhaps more importantly, Steve knew _he_ sure as hell didn't want to get mixed up in that mess. Dealing with mobsters was like being in quicksand. Every move you made pulled you deeper. The only winning strategy was not to play. He carefully voiced none of those thoughts. "At least Clint wasn't kidding about that pizza," he said changing the subject. 

Bucky let himself slide sideways on the sofa with a groan, sprawling full length on the cushions without a care, facedown. "I'm pretty sure you'll have to roll me into the bedroom," he agreed, the words slightly muffled by the upholstery.

Steve chuckled at his boyfriend. "Or I could call Natasha and tell her you've given up on leavin' the couch," he teased. "Tell her I'll have her all to myself until you recover from your food coma."

Bucky flipped him off and gradually got himself back into a seated position with another groan. "Do that and you'll be sleeping on the sofa for a month," he shot back.

There was a short, almost thoughtful pause, and then Bucky added, "Come to think of it, Nat might know who those jokers were."

Steve groaned. "Forget those assholes an' come to bed," he suggested. "For now, I just want to forget it happened and cuddle under the covers.

"But -- oh alright," Bucky agreed, sufficiently distracted from the issue of the presumed mobsters at last.

Relieved, Steve pushed himself to his feet and started picking up the empty pizza boxes. The stack of them got dumped on the kitchen floor next to the trash can, since they wouldn't fit in it, and then Steve prodded his boyfriend into brushing his teeth.

They spent a quiet few minutes side by side in their small master bathroom, then climbed into their bed and pulled the covers up.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in a warm comfortable tangle of limbs and Steve was glad enough to forget the day's crazy events.

Nothing against the guy and he certainly didn't wish the guy gone, but… the thing was Clint was also a trouble magnet. A lot more than he or Bucky, and that was saying something. Clint seemed nice enough and had a million funny stories to tell, but Steve didn't think he'd miss Clint if they never saw him again.

With that thought in mind, Steve let himself fall asleep.

Morning brought with it the next full day of classes, and the corresponding homework assignments. Evening brought with it a repeat of the previous evening. Steve pinched at the bridge of his nose. He didn't even have to open his door to know Clint's dog had gotten into their apartment once more. A sheepish looking Clint waited for him in front of his door and was yelling at his dog through the wood and plastic.

With a sigh, he opened his door.


End file.
